The Greatest Adventure
by RebelRaven2000
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans embark on their first year at Hogwarts, and James becomes friends with three very mischievous Gryffindor boys who will lead him on some of the wildest adventures of his life. This is book one in a series of seven installments.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's been brewing in my mind for a while, and I have finally found the time to put pen to paper-or, rather, fingers to keys. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! And please, don't forget to review. (Be kind, please!) It would mean the world to me. I hope to turn this into a series of novellas (or perhaps novels) of James's years at Hogwarts with the Marauders and Lily. Note: The title may be changed later on. If you have any suggestions for a better title as I write the story, let me know.**

 **-RebelRaven**

Chapter One

James Potter pushed his cart through the throng of people at King's Cross Station, wide-eyed as he scanned the crowd.

"Goodness me, it's not as if you've never seen the railway station before," his mother, Euphemia, snapped. But the corner of her mouth was slightly lifted, and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I know, it's just I've never seen it right before going on the greatest adventure of my life," James declared.

Euphemia ruffled his hair. "Well, come on, then. Oh, where did your father go?"

"Relax, dear, I'm here," Fleamont Potter declared, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Now, James, are you aware of how to get onto Platform 9 ¾?"

James shook his head, his mop of jet black hair momentarily blocking his view. Just then, a boy about James's age with light brown hair and a tall, rigid posture pushed his cart through the entirely solid ticket box and disappeared. A man, presumably his father, did the same, followed by a woman with the same thin, honey-brown hair as the boy.

"I guess that's how you do it?" James deduced.

His father nodded. "Go on, then."

James took a deep breath and pushed his cart through the barrier. To his surprise, he was not met with solid metal, but rather an entirely new platform. The people on this platform were a tad more eccentric-looking than those at King's Cross's main entrance. Some were dressed in flowing wizard's robes, and some in articles of clothing that didn't seem to match, such as skiing boots and a sun hat. But that's the way it usually was in the wizarding world, and James had gotten used to it.

"Now, darling, do you have your books?"

"Yes, Mum."

"And your robes?"

" _Yes,_ Mother."

Euphemia smiled and laid a hand on her son's cheek. "I love you, my boy. Stay safe, and don't forget to write."

"Stay out of trouble," James's father warned, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder. "We love you no matter what, but if I get two letters from the headmaster within the first week, that might just be pushing it…Oh, you know I'm joking," he added, as his son began to defend himself. "Goodbye, James."

"Make friends!" the boy's mother added.

James rushed up the steps to the Hogwarts Express, turning back once to grin at his parents. "I will."

* * *

Lily Evans set down her bags and turned this way and that, her head craned upwards, her eyes taking in everything there was to see on Platform 9 ¾. Her mother looked nervous as she attempted to still Lily long enough to adjust her collar, while Mr. Evans simply smiled widely and Lily's sister, Petunia, crossed her arms and huffed.

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Petunia whined. "It's not as if she hasn't gone to school before."

"Yes, but she's never gone to a _magic_ school," Mr. Evans said, not even bothering to glance at Petunia as he bent down to kiss his youngest daughter's head. "Now, my dear, you'll be very good, won't you? And you'll write to us every week?"

Lily smiled, looking perfectly angelic in her crisp white dress, her red hair tied back with a powder blue ribbon. "I'll write to you every _day._ " She raised her head high and allowed her mother to adjust her clothing, before giving each of her parents a tight hug.

She then turned to her sister. "Oh, Petunia, you _will_ write to me, won't you? I know you'll be busy with school, but I will miss you _so much_!"

Petunia stood stiff as a board as Lily threw her porcelain arms around her older sister's neck. "I love you," she whispered in her ear. Petunia did not respond.

"Well, darling, you'd best get on the train," Mrs. Evans said, giving her daughter's collar one last adjustment. Lily groaned, but she was smiling. "Mum, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Now, I love you all, and please don't try to miss me too much. It will be Christmas before you know it!"

Lily sped up the steps of the Hogwarts Express, handing her bag to the porter. She took one last glance back at her family, suddenly feeling a touch of apprehension about what was awaiting her on that train. She waved in a final farewell, then turned around to face her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi all! Two chapters in one day, what do you know? Anyway, I hope you like this one. I'm going to be very busy with rehearsals for a musical soon, but I hope to maintain a regular updating routine. Hopefully, a chapter a day, but as the story gets more complex (and my schedule), that will likely turn into a chapter every other day.**

 **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Two

James stood uncertainly in the door frame of a compartment, where three boys were talking animatedly. One of them was the brown-haired boy he'd seen walking onto the platform. Sitting next to him was a short, stout boy with mousy brown hair and a timid expression on his face. Lounging against the window with his feet propped up on the seat opposite him was a tall, gangly boy with curly black-brown hair (one couldn't really call it an exact _color_ , James decided) and striking grey eyes. His mouth was turned upwards in a slightly conceited smirk.

"You didn't! Bloody hell, Sirius."

This phrase was spoken by the boy from the platform and directed towards the gangly one with the undecided hair color, who threw his hands up in response and exclaimed, "What can I say? I've always been a rebel."

"Oh, hello," the mousy-haired one said, noticing James. The others swiveled their heads to stare at the newcomer.

"Hi," said James hesitantly. _They already know each other. Why did I think it would be a good idea to join them?_

Ah, yes. The only other compartments with empty seats consisted of a compartment filled with foreboding-looking seventh-years, some already dressed in green robes, and another filled with giggling teenage girls who looked at James as if he was something the cat had dragged in.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," the boy said nervously. "Erm, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." The gangly boy-Sirius-set his feet on the floor and scooted over, stretching out his hand to James. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. This here is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Remus (the boy from the platform) and Peter (the mousy-haired one) murmured their greetings. "So, um, how long have you all known each other?" James asked, taking a seat besides Sirius.

"About, oh...twenty minutes?" Sirius grinned. "Don't worry. We welcome you with open arms."

"So, what house do you hope you'll get in?" James wondered.

"Gryffindor," Remus responded promptly. "My dad was in Gryffindor."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, too," Sirius said. "My whole family was in Slytherin, so I figured I'd aim for a change. What about you, Pettigrew? Oh, wait, candy!"

Sirius jumped up and rain into the hall, where a woman with greying hair was pushing a trolley cart filled to the brim with sweets.

Peter shrugged, looking as if he'd rather face a dragon one-handed than be asked a question. "I don't know. I guess I'll take anything they give me."

"Gryffindor," James said, without hesitation. "My parents were both in Gryffindor."

"I don't know, you don't look very brave," Sirius teased, returning with an armful of sweets that he proceeded to dump on the seat between him and James.

James bristled. "I am too!"

" _Prove_ it." Sirius's eyes twinkled with mirth as he unwrapped a chocolate frog and popped it in his mouth. "Try a Bertie Bott's."

James eyed the beans with distaste. Ever since the day he'd eaten a mud-flavored one, he hadn't trusted them. "Fine," he said, not wanting to appear cowardly.

He began to stretch his fingers towards the box, but Sirius stopped him. "No, _I_ get to pick."

Sirius rummaged through the box for a while. "That's disgusting," Peter said, eyes wide. "You'll get germs _everywhere."_

Remus, bored, had buried his nose in a book titled _Changing Stereotypes About Magical Creatures._

"Got it," said Sirius. He held a sickly pink-colored bean in the palm of his hand. "Try it. My bet's on shrimp."

James confidently placed the bean on the tip of his tongue, then began to chew. The others watched intently as he swallowed the candy. Remus even glanced up from his book.

"So?" Peter demanded.

James grinned triumphantly. "Strawberry. Your loss, Black!"

Sirius smiled broadly. "Congratulations, Potter. You've passed the test. You can now be my friend."

"What about us?" Peter asked.

"Your tests will come. Oh, hello."

A girl had appeared in the doorway. She had bright red hair-which she wore tied back with a ribbon-and electric green eyes. She was already dressed in her robes.

"Hi, can I sit here?" she asked, her eyes lingering a little longer on James than on the others. "A boy in my compartment ate too many pumpkin pasties and...well…"

"Sure," James said quickly, scooting over so fast he nearly fell on the smirking Sirius's lap. "Uh, sorry, Sirius."

"Not a problem. What's your name?" Sirius asked the girl.

The redhead took a seat next to James and sat tall, her hands in her lap. "I'm Lily Evans. And you are…?"

"Sirius," the jokester said, reaching a hand across James to shake Lily's hand. "Black."

"I'm Remus, and this is Peter," Remus announced.

"And you?" Lily asked, looking at James.

James held out his hand. "I'm James Potter. Is this your first year?"

"Yes, and I'm _so_ nervous. Neither of my parents are magical, so I really have no one to tell me what it's like…"

"My parents only talk about their time at school with disdain, so I really can't help you there," Sirius said.

"My dad says some of his happiest memories happened at Hogwarts," Remus declared. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Lily played with the collar of her robes absentmindedly. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation. I'd sit with my friend Severus, but his compartment's full…"

"Not an issue," Sirius said. "Isn't that right, James?" He kicked James gently in the shin.

James glared at his new friend, then turned back to Lily. "So, who's Severus?"

"Oh, we've known each other for ages. He's hoping to be sorted into Slytherin house…"

"Oh, Merlin's Beard, no!" Sirius exclaimed, provoking all eyes to swivel towards him. "Trust me, Slytherins are the _last_ people you want to associate with. They're nasty and they're self-righteous and they won't be friends with anyone outside their house, _or_ anyone they consider to be below them. Like muggle-borns."

Lily's face reddened, and James instinctively scooted a little farther away from her. "Well, doesn't that make you no better than them?" Lily demanded. "It certainly seems as if _you_ don't want to associate with anyone outside of _your_ dream house."

"That's not true," Sirius insisted. " _I'll_ associate with anyone I like. Just not Slytherins."

Lily huffed and crossed her arms. "That's such a mean thing to say."

Sirius shrugged, but he looked a little ashamed. The compartment was silent for a few minutes, until Remus spoke up. "Lily, I think Sirius is sorry. _Aren't_ you, Sirius?" He shot a pointed glance at his friend.

"Sure," Sirius said. "I mean, yeah. Very. I'm sorry, Evans."

Lily sighed. "I accept your apology, Black."

"I don't see what the big deal is," James said, shrugging. "If Slytherins are such scum, what's the use of even wasting energy arguing over them?"

"Not you, too!" Lily exclaimed.

"What's your problem?" James demanded. He hadn't meant to offend her again, but sometimes things just...slipped out. "It's not as if you personally _know_ any Slytherins. Yet."

Lily pushed her hair over her shoulder. "It's just that it's not very nice of you to talk so cruely about people you don't know."

"OK," James said. He handed Lily a chocolate frog. "I'm sorry. Please accept my good-will token."

The corner of Lily's mouth curved upwards. "What's this?"

"Chocolate frog," Remus said.

"Better eat it quickly," Peter said. "They don't _melt,_ they _run away._ " He was currently chasing his up the window pane.

Lily popped the chocolate into her mouth, and then took out a small card that was inside the package. "Dumbledore," she said. "Who's that? Oh, my, it _moves_!"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts," Sirius said with a mouth full of pumpkin pasty. "And pictures move in the wizarding world. It's just the way things work."

Lily exhaled dramatically and leaned her head against the compartment's door. "There are so many things I have to learn."


End file.
